Strip et Echec
by Unwound-Future
Summary: Aloïs et Ciel sont surpris, tous les deux, seuls et nus. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?


_**Disclaimer : ****Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartient pas, sinon, soyez sûrs qu'Aloïs n'aurait pas été violé par ce gros p*rc !**_

**Strip et Echec**

\- CIEL ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS NU, AVEC LE COMTE TRANCY ?!

\- Lizzie, ne regarde pas !

\- TU M'AS TROMPE !

\- LIZZIE, ATTENDS, S'IL TE PLAIT !

Le comte Phantomhive n'eut même pas le temps de lui courir après ( en même temps, dans son état, c'était pas très classe ! –') que déjà, la jeune fille était partie à dos de cheval. Il entendit le rire d'Aloïs dans son dos. Il soupira. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Le brouillard entourait tôt le manoir des Phantomhive, ce matin-là. Ciel se leva, l'odeur de tartine et de thé chaud flottant dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui serait une belle journée.

Comme à son habitude, le jeune comte dégusta tranquillement les mets délicieux que son majordome lui avait préparés avant de lui ordonner, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, de tout ranger (et en vitesse!). Ciel se leva ensuite, avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait ( entre autres, pas grand chose). Puis, avec l'aide de son majordome, s'habilla. Les abrutis qui lui servaient successivement de jardinier, de bonniche et de cuisinier, n'avaient pas encore créé de catastrophes, à en croire l'absence d'explosions étonnante. C'est donc avec une relative sérénité que le jeune garçon se dirigea vers son bureau.

Quand soudain, un boucan vint frapper ses fragiles oreilles. Quelqu'un tambourinait la porte comme un sauvage.

\- Ciel ! Ciel ! Ouvre-moi !

C'était ce simplet de comte Trancy. Ciel soupira. Il ne voulait pas le voir ( pour changer –'), il continua donc sa route vers le bureau.

\- Ciel !

Une tornade blonde sauta au cou du susnommé. Ciel se débarrassa prestement de cette étreinte et avisa la porte. Sébastian, cet imbécile, avait ouvert la porte ! Il lui souriait maintenant, d'un air perfide. « Saleté ! » jura Ciel entre ses dents.

Soudain, Aloïs cria :

\- OUIN ! CLAUDE !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?! Ciel vit le blond se diriger vers son majordome précipitamment et le désigner du doigt :

\- CIEL M'A TRAITE DE SALETE ! VENGE-MOI !

\- Yes, your highness, fit Claude en s'inclinant.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas toi que j'insultais !

\- Je n'y crois pas ! fit Aloïs en tirant la langue.

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

Le comte Trancy fit mine de réfléchir et finit par dire :

\- D'accord ! Prouve-moi ta bonne foi, en jouant aux échecs avec moi !

Hein ? Ciel resta interdit un moment.

\- Aux échecs ?

\- C'est ça ! Allez, Ciel ! Jouons !

\- … D'accord, lâcha Ciel, dépité.

Il fut entraîné par le comte plus âgé vers son propre salon. Ils firent ensuite amener un jeu d'échecs ainsi que du thé, par leurs majordomes, qui prirent ensuite congé. Ils mirent ensuite les pièces en place et commencèrent :

\- Honneur au plus jeune ! Fit Aloïs.

\- Merci.

La partie débuta ainsi. Les deux jeunes gens étaient très concentrés par leur jeu ( Enfin, surtout Ciel qui déteste perdre –'). Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Ciel réussit à faire tomber un pion. Il releva alors son regard triomphant vers Aloïs qui... retira ses chaussures.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sans-gène !

\- Tu ne comprends pas... ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien... sourit moqueusement le blond. Continue.

La partie reprit de plus belle. Et une fois de plus, Ciel réussit à faire tomber un autre pion. Aloïs retira alors ses chaussettes.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais à la fin ?! Tu joues, ou tu prends tes aises ?!

\- C'est la règle ! Dès que tu me prends un pion, je dois retirer un vêtement ! Et vice versa !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne me plierai pas à ces règles idiotes !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as peur de perdre ?

\- Jamais je ne perdrai contre toi !

\- Bien, continuons dans ce cas !

Ciel évalua un instant la situation. Il se savait imbattable à ce jeu et ce serait une bonne occasion de mettre la honte à ce stupide blondinet.

\- Très bien ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Ils reprirent ainsi la partie. Ciel réussit à rafler deux, trois, quatre pions, ce qui fit qu'Aloïs se retrouva en chemise et en pantalon ( eh oui, il y en a des choses à enlever !) Ciel sourit, satisfait de sa victoire, déjà acquise dans son esprit quand Aloïs finit par lui damner un pion.

\- Ah ah ah ! J'ai réussi ! A toi, Ciel !

Malgré lui, Ciel retira rageusement ses bottines, furieux de cette petite défaite. Et pour ne rien arranger, Aloïs décima un à un ses pions, ce qui fit que Ciel se retrouva très vite dans le même état qu'Aloïs et même plus démuni, lorsque le comte blond lui damna le cavalier. Ainsi, Ciel dut se mettre torse nu. Ciel décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et continua avec hargne la partie.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent ainsi à batailler, jusqu'à se retrouver munis uniquement d'un boxer. La partie s'acheva, lorsque l'un des deux cria :

\- Échec et Mat !

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet... Suspeeeeeeeeenssssse ! Qui a gagné ?

Indice : Le gagnant a une dizaine d'années. Le gagnant est un comte. Le gagnant a un majordome sexy. Le gagnant s'est déjà déguisé en fille. Le gagnant a perdu quelqu'un de sa famille.

Eh oui ! Mesdames et Messieurs, vous l'avez bien deviné ! Le gagnant est... *roulements de tambour* …. Aloïs !

\- J'ai gagné ! Retire-le ! Retire-le !

\- Grrrr...

Ciel serra les dents et retira son dernier vêtement. Il rougit violemment lorsque Aloïs lui dit :

\- Oh, Ciel ! Voyons, ne sois pas timide ! Tu es bien fourni !

\- …

\- Regarde ! Tu te sentiras moins gêné comme ça !

Aloïs retira son boxer et se dévoila dans son plus simple appareil. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le blond fit un câlin au brun :

\- Tu es trop mignon, quand tu rougis !

\- Argh ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Arr...

Il fut coupé par un cri strident :

\- CIEL ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS NU, AVEC LE COMTE TRANCY ?!

Ainsi naquit le Strip Échec !

THE END

_Voili ! Voilou ! Une belle c*nnerie écrite suite à un délire et à la demande de FMAuntiltheend ! Désolée …:p_


End file.
